russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva's local drama series are new stars on IBC
October 9, 2012 Viva stars Cristine Reyes, AJ Muhlach and Anja Aguilar stars three local drama series of Viva-TV. Cristine Reyes, AJ Muhlach, and Anja Aguilar share the distinction of starring Viva-TV's local drama series as the high-rating shows on IBC as the Kapinoy network, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other major networks in its prime-time programmingas the Home of the Stars. A drama TV series are produced by Viva Television from two of new soap-opera teleserye and one of teen drama anthology is the many fans. Cristine Reyes, the newest primetime princess in the lead role offered the new soap-opera as the new primetime phenomenal teleserye Esperanza. Also starring Cesar Montano and Richard Yap are the cast for their family while Cristine as Esperanza in the lead role. Esperanza now airs at 8:30 p.m. from Monday to Friday on IBC, with director of Wenn V. Deramas. When Viva-TV soap operas to the serial drama fare, star-studded dramas on primetime as follow-up to their soap operas, and come up with our teleserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks. Esperanza proved to be a ratings winner for the Viva-TV primetime on IBC like to watch our local drama series as the No.3 phenomenal primetime teleserye in the nationwide ratings got 20.3% is better than rivals ABS-CBN's Walang Hanggan (25.3%) and GMA's Luna Blanca (22.1%). Another successful explosive drama as the new star-studded teleserye for families called 5 Girls and Daddy starring new popular Filipino actor AJ Muhlach as the dad of Alfedo Legaspi with the child star Ella Cruz as Anna, Janella Salvador as Kiray, Abby Bautita as Blanca, Xyriel Manabat as Momay and mother drama Judy Ann Santos as Carma Legaspi along with new superstar princess Nadine Lustre as Grace Moronel, a family explosive drama serials 5 Girls and Daddy premieres last October 8 from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. on IBC, is another director by Wenn V. Deramas with a different shown us that the audiences want to watch drama at night while According to the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (October 8), 5 Girls and Daddy remains the No.1 most-watched teleserye holding the all-time national TV ratings this high 23.2%. The new program this proportion than rivals of ABS-CBN's Ina, Kapatid, Anak got 22.7% and GMA's Coffee Prince also has earned only 21.8%. Also, on the same day, the No.1 primetime TV series the overall top programs in the country. Another first in Philippine TV hit show Dear Heart, a top-rating teen drama anthology series will be celebrating its second year. Starring a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar as the main cast in her leading role as well as narrator for Anja in a youthful tale of love and personal discovery with more episodes based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story, Dear Heart will be aired on Sunday at 2:30 p.m. on IBC, is directed by Monti Parungao while hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures, success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories a lucky letter sender’s story in her program's episode every Sunday afternoon. Since then, Dear Heart become the undisputed No.1 teen drama anthology TV program hit a 15.9% is than ABS-CBN's Luv U got 11.4 % and GMA's Manny Many Prizes which only got 6.2 %. Esperanza airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. followed by 5 Girls and Daddy at 9:15 p.m., and Dear Heart every Sundays at 2:30 p.m. Both shows air on IBC. 'Viva Anime (Plug)' For the variety Kapinoy as Viva-TV is IBC on Philippine TV from movies (Viva Box Office and Sinemaks), cartoons (Winx Club, Totally Spies! and Pop Pixie), drama (Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy and Dear Heart), reality (2NE1-TV and Born to be a Star), game shows (Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link), telenovelas (Mar de Amor and Teresa), asianovelas (Wife Returns, Romance Town and I Need Romance) and sports (PBA, World Open 10-Ball Championship and The Main Event). Heres a new anime series titled AnimeVIVA every Saturday with Crayon Shin Chan at 4:30 pm, action-packed Cyborg Kurochan at 5:00 pm and Sailor Moon at 5:30 pm.